


Tant pis si leur ménage n'est pas conventionnel

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Becoming a family, Dancing, Dorks, Gen, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vacation, Working things out, becomes a kidfic very late in the series, get-together, ménage à trois, not as porny as I'd like
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>série à suivre : Tout le monde sait que Denny aime Maria. Supposons que Scieszka aussi aime Maria tout en pensant que Denny est l'homme parfait pour Maria, et que Maria n'arrive pas à choisir entre les deux ?<br/>1er volet : Prémisses, face à Sloth. 2ème : Tout tourne autour de Maria. 3ème : Franchir un seuil.<br/>4ème : Comment tout mettre en branle.<br/>5ème : Des félicitations. 6ème : Deux voix et un contre-point. 7ème : Ce triangle-là... 8ème : Un mélange et une comparaison. 9ème : La métaphore de la danse. 10ème : À la hussarde ! 11ème : Un truc qui tombe mal. 12ème : Un peu d'ethnologie ? 13ème : Un gros cube. 14ème : Troupeau. 15ème : Dissimulation. 16ème : Point d'étranglement. 17ème : Porte voix. 18ème : Triomphe personnel. 19ème : Où se cacher. 20ème : Ordinaire et extraordinaire. 21ème : Un peu de réalisme. 22ème : Une danse, trois partenaires.<br/>23ème : Des trous...<br/>24ème : Une saison triste. 25ème : Un autre accident. 26ème : Parentalité. <br/>27ème : Un paquet d'amour !<br/>28ème : Un prénom à choisir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Face à Sloth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les innombrables mots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482779) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils doivent beaucoup à Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, et Juliet Douglas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les ennemis de notre ennemi et les amis de nos amis…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch, Maria Ross, Scieszka ; Winry, Ed, Juliet Douglas  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Juliet »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Tout le monde impliqué de près ou de loin avec le Quartier Général Central connaît Juliet Douglas, la secrétaire du Généralissime Bradley, au moins de nom et/ou de visage. Bien peu cependant savent que sous son tailleurs strict et ses manières affables se cache un monstre d’eau à tentacules.  
Denny Brosch, Maria Ross et Scieszka ont eu l’horrible privilège de le rencontrer dans un couloir de maintenance.  
C’était l’idée de Winry, d’espionner l’armée et de viser haut pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s’y passait de louche, et elle a failli fort mal tourner. Scieszka se doutait pourtant que cette Juliet Douglas était une extraterrestre, ou en tout cas quelque chose de pas normal, et même si Winry prétférait penser qu’il y avait une autre explication, genre, que les rapports que Scieszka a lus étaient mensongers… c’est bien Scieszka qui avait raison, au final ! Et elles ont bien failli payer cette vérité au prix fort.  
Et elle était tellement, tellement heureuse de voir Denny et Maria à ce moment là ! Ils leur ont sauvé la vie, et accordé un sursis à sa santé mentale. Bon, ça n’était pas assez sur le moment pour qu’elle leur fasse assez confiance ; ébranlée par ce qu’elle avait vu, elle se méfiait maintenant de l’armée toute entière. Elle s’est laissée entraîner par Winry dans une fuite loin de tout ça, l’important étant de rester en vie assez longtemps pour réfléchir à quoi faire ensuite. 

Scieszka se demande souvent, si elle s’était confiée à eux directement au lieu de s’enfuir, de les craindre autant, de les prendre pour des ennemis quand ils l’ont retrouvée… si elle avait accepté de leur faire confiance et leur avait tout raconté, ce qui se serait passé ?  
Sur le moment, c’était hors de question. Pour se protéger elle d’abord, et eux ensuite : cette vérité était trop dangereuse, la partager c’était les mettre en danger eux aussi. Ils n’avait pas les moyens de combattre ces monstres. Mais ils auraient sans doute pu essayer quand même. Maintenant qu’elle les connaît mieux elle sait qu’ils auraient voulu, en tout cas. Que même si ç’aurait été presque rien, il leur faudrait au moins tenter quelque chose.  
Bon ; on ne refera pas l’histoire, ce qui est fait est fait. Ils sont restés spectateurs. D’autres qu’eux ont gagné les combats, détruits les monstres et enterré les menaces. Winry est restée à Riesenburg, Scieszka rentrée à Central ; Denny ey Maria ont accompli l’acte de bravoure mineur de refuser de laisser exécuter sommairement deux jeunes garçons innocents, et c’est à peu près tout. Le gouvernement a changé pour le mieux et ils s’y rendent utiles comme ils peuvent, plus que sous le régime précédent. Que tout le monde, eux inclus, essaie d’oublier vite. Peu de monde sait qui a vraiment gagné et contre quoi. 

Maintenant, elle est amie (et plus encore) avec Denny et Maria. Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell et Juliet Douglas leur ont permis de se rencontrer et poser les premières bases de leur relation ; le premier est un fantôme qui se bat contre l’oubli, la seconde une amie lointaine, et la dernière un vieux cauchemar…


	2. La tête et les côtés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trois côtés, une pointe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La tête du triangle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « alpha »  
>  **Continuité :** post 1ère série, non spoilant  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Maria est sans aucun doute la pointe de leur triangle. C’est elle qui les mène. C’est d’elle que Denny est désespérément amoureux depuis leur première rencontre. C’est elle qui plu en premier à Scieszka, avant qu’elle ne considère Denny comme partenaire pour elle.   
C’est elle qui permet leur relation. Ayant autorité sur Denny dans leur vie professionnelle, elle pourrait se défaire de lui. Sans contrôle direct mais étant plus gradée que Scieszka, elle pourrait également s’en faire obéir. C’est pour ça que c’est interdit, mais, comme ils ont intimement la conviction de ne rien faire de mal, le font quand même, en cachette. Un mot de Maria toutefois suffirait pour que tout se finisse. Mais elle ne le prononcera pas : elle les aime et veut les voir heureux tous les deux. Elle veut continuer à être heureuse elle aussi, avec eux deux. 

S’il étaient forcés de choisir, Denny suivrait Maria ou personne. Scieszka se retirerait, entièrement, avec beaucoup de regrets. Maria verrait moins de danger à rester avec Scieszka qu’avec Denny, mais ferait son devoir en les repoussant tous les deux, même si ça lui brisera le coeur. Maria est celle qui mesure le mieux les risques qu’ils prennent, qui garde le plus le sens des responsabilité. Sur l’aventure dans laquelle ils se sont embarqués tous les trois Denny manque de recul et ne saurait jamais dire non ni à l’une ni à l’autre. Scieszka manque d’expérience réelle sur la vie en général ; elle a beaucoup lu et assimilé sur bien des sujets mais ça ne fait d’elle une experte en rien et elle ne saura pas forcément prendre les initiatives qu’il faudra.  
Ça fait de Maria, encore, celle qui… non, ne décide pas de tout, mais en tout cas suggère beaucoup et prend les décisions les plus importantes. Denny et Scieszka sont heureux de la suivre, de la soutenir après chaque choix, de lui monter qu’elle a raison, qu’ils ont raison tous les trois. D’être ensemble et tout faire pour le rester.


	3. La déesse des seuils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On dit que trébucher en franchissant le seuil d'une nouvelle maison est un mauvais présage pour ceux qui y emménagent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Franchir le seuil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** un peu de fluff et un peu d’humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Lima »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 370

Il y a longtemps qu’Amestris a oublié les dieux et les saints de leurs ancêtres, distancés par la science. Leur nom s’est effacé des mémoires même si leurs attributs survivent encore dans certains coutumes. La déesse des seuils, par exemple, est encore invoquée inconsciemment lorsqu’un couple emménage ensemble. On voit toujours comme un mauvais présage le risque qu’une jeune mariée trébuche en franchissant le pas de sa nouvelle demeure ; c’est pour ça que son nouvel époux la soulève dans ses bras. 

Ça, note Denny, ça n’est pas possible quand on a une fille à chaque bras. Même si Scieszka a tendance à s’effacer derrière eux, à rester en retrait pour laisser passer Maria d’abord, ils refusent de lâcher sa main ; d’ailleurs Maria elle-même se retourne pour l’inviter à rester avec eux.  
Ils doivent se bousculer un peu pour entrer mais passent quand même.  
Et c’est seulement une fois bien tous à l’intérieur et la porte refermée qu’ils s’accrochent sans comprendre comment et finissent par terre y restent, écroulés d’un fou-rire.   
Qu’est-ce que ça augure pour leur relation ? Rien de sérieux pour l’instant. Ils ne prêtent pas attention aux superstitions, surtout pas quand ils ont quelque chose de très très concret en vue.

C’est seulement après l’amour, dans ces moments où ils apprécient juste d’être ensemble et ce qu’ils viennent de faire et ne pensent pas encore à la séparation temporaire qu’ils devront bientôt s’imposer, que Scieszka laisse revenir l’idée.

« Imaginez donc, si on pouvez effectivement se marier à trois en même temps. Comment faudrait-il faire ? »  
Denny essaie bien de mobiliser ce qui lui reste de cerveau fonctionnel, mais la seule image qu’il arrive à conjurer c’est celle d’Alex Louis Armstrong faisant des flexions de biceps, une fille assise sur chaque main, et juge préférable de la taire soigneusement.  
« Je ne vois qu’une solution, répond Maria. C’est évident : je le prends par les bras, toi par les pieds et on le traîne jusqu’à la chambre.  
\- Et on le balance sur le lit ?  
\- Je pense bien ! Des objections ? »

Denny, justement étalé sur le lit entre elles deux et content d’y être, est incapable d’en trouver la moindre. (Surtout si ça le distrait d’Armstrong.)


	4. Plus on partage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est meilleur à plusieurs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’amour, plus on le partage plus on en a  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Tr/Couple :** Denny Brosch x Maria Ross x Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** polyamory  
>  **Gradation :** NC-17 / MA  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** 1#26, « amour » pour 30_interdits">  
>  **Avertissements :** threesome, het _et_ yuri  
>  **Continuité :** post 1ère série (mais pas de spoil pour autant)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1400

Ils font les choses dans les formes. Restaurant chic, soirée délicieuse. C’est une occasion très spéciale qu’ils s’offrent là, après tout. Un point de vue extérieur n’y verra sans doute qu’un dîner entre amis, ou peut-être avec une belle-sœur pour servir de chaperon à un couple d’amoureux ? Les trois convives concernés s’en moquent. De leur point de vue intérieur, seule compte la tension qui monte entre eux trois.

*

Le dîner fini, en se levant, pour les accompagner, Denny a offert un bras à chacune. Il pouvait sentir le sourire idiot et la rougeur qui s’étalaient sur son visage, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Et puis même, flûte, il était trop bien trop heureux et bien trop fier de marcher entre ces deux jolies filles et de montrer son bonheur à tous.

Rendus à destination, la porte refermée sur eux, Maria l’avait embrassé à pleine bouche, lui d’abord, Scieszka ensuite. Les prenant chacun par une main, c’est elle qui les avait guidés jusqu’au lit. Elle était chez elle, après tout.  
« Maintenant ? avait demandé une voix  
\- Maintenant, » avait confirmé l’autre.  
Le dernier s’était contenté d’un hochement de tête.

*

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Maria s’est éclipsée quelques instants les a laissés seuls tous les deux. Au début, ça a été un silence difficile, aucun n’osant regarder l’autre bien en face ni relancer la conversation. Regards fuyants et rougeurs gênées, jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne son courage à deux mains et lui demande franco si ça allait, pour elle. Scieszka avait rougi encore plus avant de répondre que oui, ça allait. Elle était heureuse d’être là

Ça ne la gênait donc pas, comme situation ?  
Non. Elle aimait vraiment Maria, mais pas elle seulement. L’affection qu’elle, Maria avait pour lui, Denny, ça faisait partie du tout qui lui plaisait. Scieszka était contente que Maria ait un garçon tel que lui dans sa vie, dans son cœur.  
Dans son lit, aussi, devait-il se rappeler intérieurement. Même si juste une fois, alors qu’il se demande si elles, elles n’ont pas déjà couché ensemble plusieurs fois… il en est presque certain, et alors, combien de fois…  
Mais, si lui, ça le gênait, bafouilla-t-elle, alors là ça l’embêterait terriblement, elle ne voulait surtout pas se mettre entre eux deux. Mais, malgré tout, elle aimait se mettre tout contre Maria, et il ne pouvait vraiment, vraiment, pas lui en tenir rigueur, parce qu’il connaissait trop bien ce sentiment.   
Et parce que Scieszka aussi, il l’aimait ; elle ne serait pas là sinon. Il n’en est pas amoureux, bien sûr, pas de la même manière qu’il aime et désire Maria ; c’est une très, très bonne amie, il tient beaucoup à elle, il s’en sent proche. Et puis c’est vrai qu’elle est jolie et désirable, elle aussi.  
À vrai dire, cette situation le gêne effectivement. Parce qu’elle est mignonne et que sans Maria, dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être envie de lui faire l’amour, à elle seule, mais c’est Maria qu’il veut avant tout. À ce qu’il comprend, elle ressent la même chose. L’idée de peut-être mettre Scieszka dans leur lit par pitié, pour qu’elle ne soit pas entièrement abandonnée alors que Maria le rejoint lui, ou de l’utiliser comme jouet pour pimenter leurs ébats, le met fort mal à l’aise.   
Mais elle l’a assuré que si l’idée lui déplaisait, elle ne serait pas là. Elle répète encore sa détermination à tenter l’expérience. Sa rougeur trahit le désir qu’elle en a. par égard pour sa pudeur, il fait semblant de croire qu’elle n’est due qu’à un accès de timidité.

*

Denny se sent un peu voyeur, de contempler ainsi ces deux femmes s’embrasser et se caresser l’une l’autre. Comme s’il n’était pas à moins d’un mètre d’eux ? Non : Maria ne n’oublie pas ; elle se renverse sur le dos, et tandis que Scieszka descend au long de son ventre vers ses cuisses, son officier supérieur se tend vers lui, l’attire à elle, l’enjoint à son tour à goûter à ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine.

Il le sait bien ; nombre d’hommes, à commencer dans son propre régiment, tueraient pour être à sa place : dans le lit de celle qu’il tient pour la plus belle femme du monde, avec en plus à leurs côtés une des filles les plus mignonnes qu’il lui soit donné de connaître.  
Mais, il se le répète, cela n’a rien d’obscène. Ils sont là tous les trois parce qu’ils s’aiment. Malgré lui, des images s’imposent à son esprit, des clichés de la pornographie qui circule parmi ses compagnons ; une femme entre un nombre d’hommes exagérés, ou une fille qu’il prendrait à quatre pattes alors qu’elle ferait des choses à une autre. Mais non, non, il ne pourrait pas, lui, faire l’amour au dos de l’une des femmes qu’il aime tandis que la seconde se tortillerait sous elle. Non, non, non. Cette simple pensée refroidit ses ardeurs.

Désemparé, il cherche à se raccrocher à la réalité de Maria et Scieszka. Son regard se fixe un instant dans celui de Scieszka et il y lit le même trouble. Elle hésite, porte une main à sa bouche, se tripote les lèvres, se mordille un doigt. Tout ça n’est guidé que par la nervosité, et pourtant Denny trouve cette vision terriblement érotique. Quelque chose se noue dans sa gorge et la chaleur afflue de plus belle dans son bas-ventre. Leur petit rat de bibliothèque préféré a visiblement lu suffisamment sur le sujet pour savoir précisément ce qu’elle fait, même si le courage lui manque pour vraiment prendre les choses en main. Mais il n’est plus temps de reculer ; après un regard à Maria, elle décide qu’après tout, elle a jeté sa timidité aux orties en même temps qu’elle a ôté ses vêtements en leur compagnie. 

Une main légère se pose sur le torse de Denny ; il lui suffit de presque rien pour le faire docilement s’allonger. Être à la merci de ces deux jolies filles le ravit. Qu’elles prennent l’initiative, qu’elles fassent de lui ce qu’elles voudront, mais qu’elles fassent vite ; il n’en peut plus d’attendre.  
Et il n’aura plus justement à attendre bien longtemps. Il a perdu la notion du temps, de savoir depuis quand durent leurs petits jeux, mais voilà qu’ils touchent à ce qu’il espère tant.

Elles sont toutes deux à demi assises, à demi à genoux à ses côtés. Maria lui flatte une cuisse, Scieszka est assez près pour qu’il puisse lui effleurer la joue. 

Ensuite, Maria est sur lui, autour de lui, et Scieszka tout contre elle, Scieszka sur une de ses cuisses à lui, les mains sur les seins de Maria. un seul mouvement fluide suffit. Elle l’enveloppe entièrement.  
trois bouches plutôt qu’une ou deux salivent assez pour lubrifier tout ce qui a besoin de glisser sur ou dans une autre chose.

Scieszka se love tout contre Maria, de trois quart dos par rapport à lui, à demi appuyée contre eux, se frottant à l’angle de la hanche de son amie. Deux femmes au lieu d’une seule ça ferait presque trop lourd pour ses coups de reins, mais les mouvements des trois se combinent sans heurt.

Après, il ne sait plus, ils forment un enchevêtrement de membres, il ne sait plus quelles jambes sont à lui et quels bras touchent son corps, il ne pense plus, il se noie juste dans la sensation des corps de ces deux femmes

*

Il arrive que Maria fasse l’amour avec Denny. Ils le font alors avec ferveur et tendresse, dans des positions plutôt conventionnelles. Quand il est seul et qu’il rêve d’elle, il imagine quantité d’acrobaties qu’ils ne réalisent jamais à deux –et ça ne lui manque finalement en rien.  
Il arrive aussi que Maria et Scieszka se fassent plaisir ensemble. Et là, Denny ignore tout de ce qu’elles font, exactement. Il les imagine dans l’urgence et la passion, aiguillonnées encore par le risque d’être surprises, en sachant bien pourtant qu’en réalité il n’en est rien, qu’elles doivent prendre toutes les précautions et le temps nécessaires pour être tranquilles.  
L’une comme l’autre situations sont parfaitement admises. Et ils se retrouvent aussi à trois, dans des moments enfiévrés où les fantasmes prennent chair. Il n’y a que si jamais, Denny couchait avec Scieszka, seul à seule, qu’au moins eux deux, si ce n’est les trois, considéreraient cela comme une tromperie. Mais de toute façon, il n’en a pas envie et il est sûr que Scieszka le voudrait encore moins. 


	5. Triomphe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'ils savaient, les copains le féliciteraient. Mais ils ne sauront pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toute l’approbation nécessaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** léger drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « bravo »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300+

S’il savaient que Denny sort avec deux filles à la fois, qu’il couche avec les deux en même temps et que parfois même, il les regarde coucher ensemble sans toucher, les copains le féliciteraient… avec autant de sincérité que d’envie, aussi mal placées l’une que l’autre.  
Heureusement ils ne le sauront jamais. Entre Maria et lui c’est interdit, entre Scieszka et lui c’est déconseillé, et les trois à la fois… ça nuirait à la réputation de Maria et de Scieszka. En plus, il ne pense vraiment pas les mériter, ces félicitations. Il est loin de penser qu’il accomplit quelque chose d’extraordinaire.

Bon, en fait, si. C’est loin d’être ordinaire. Et il se trouve chanceux que ces deux filles épatantes veuillent bien de lui. Mais il ne sent pas formidable du tout. Il a doublement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. De passer pour ce que les copains justement louerait : une bête assoiffée de sexe. Alors qu’il tient tellement à l’amour et à la tendresse de ses deux moitiés.  
Il a peur que son amour pour Maria perde en pureté maintenant qu’il développe de l’affection pour Scieszka aussi.

Il a tellement, tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir les contenter toutes les deux. Que Maria lui préfère Scieszka. Que Scieszka juge qu’il n’est pas à la hauteur pour Maria.  
Leur trio est en équilibre instable, toujours en train de se chercher, de se réinventer. Il mérite tout de même un prix de persévérance et d’inventivité. Il a beau être terrifié, il est aussi plein de bonne volonté. Il veut que ça marche. Il veut qu’elles soient heureuses toutes les deux. Et il veut être heureux avec elles. Il n’a pas envie de renoncer comme ça !

Tant pis pour la reconnaissance des copains qui le croient désespérément célibataire. L’appréciation dont l’entourent Maria et Scieszka est tout ce dont il a besoin.


	6. Écho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des différences, et une harmonie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Deux voix différentes – plus une troisième  
>  **Auteur :** malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch x Maria Ross x Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** léger _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « écho »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Denny ne sait pas trop s'il devait se consacrer à Maria d'abord et ensuite si elle est toujours d'accord essayer de reproduire les caresses qu'elle voudra avec Scieszka, ou s'entraîner d'abord sur Scieszka et quand il sera sûr de lui faire profiter Maria de ce qu'il aura appris.  
Aussitôt qu'il a clairement formulé ce dilemme toutefois la réponse lui apparaît évidente : il ne sait toujours pas quel est le statut exact de Scieszka dans sa relation avec Maria puisqu'ils fonctionnent à trois, mais il ne va pas l'utiliser comme ça ! comme un jouet, un instrument... il a plus de respect que ça pour elle, et Maria non plus n'aimerait sûrement pas ça. Alors zut. Il va continuer comme il a commencé : au petit bonheur la chance, comme ça lui semblera juste et comme elles le lui montreront.  
De toute façon il se rend déjà compte qu'elles ne réagissent pas de la même façon aux mêmes caresses. Ce qui marche très bien pour l'une n'a pas forcément beaucoup d'effet sur l'autre. L'une n'est pas le double de l'autre.  
Physiquement déjà il a bien sûr noté les différences dans leurs formes. Dans leurs personnalités c'est encore plus évident. Dans leur comportement, au lit ou en dehors... Et dedans, les sons qu'elles émettent, il n'y a peut-être que lui pour s'en rendre compte ? L'une ne fait pas exactement écho à l'autre : elles se répondent, comme un duo. Et il y joint sa propre voix, plus basse, sur une autre harmonie.


	7. Zone réservée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les deux pointes d'un triangle inégal, et une zone interdite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Zone réservée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch x Maria Ross x Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ /logistique de relation triangulaire  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « delta »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Ce triangle de chair, là à l’abri des cuisses, où aboutissent tous les fleuves de la passion, est pour Denny à la fois une terre promise et une zone interdite sur le corps de Maria;uUn domaine réservé à Scieszka. Parce qu’elle le fait si bien, Denny n’ose pas y mettre les doigts, encore moins la bouche. Ça n’est pas l’envie qui lui manque, mais il se trouve paralysé par la peur de la comparaison : de n’être pas à la hauteur, et aussi par l’impression de voler sa seule place à leur amie, d’être injuste en la lui prenant. Il la laisse y faire à loisir et ensuite seulement quand on lui laisse le faire il y présente simplement son outil mâle sans oser en rajouter.

\- Bêta, va, le sermone Maria le jour où il s’explique enfin. Tu peux tout à fait.  
C’est même souhaitable !

Scieszka le prend par la main pour le guider vers cette zone mystérieuse qui recèle tous ses rêves et toutes ses craintes et l’aider à en affronter la réalité. Il y découvre un nouveau territoire… et l’envie d’explorer son vis-à-vis, si là aussi Scieszka voulait bien lui montrer et le laisser faire ? Par curiosité, pour savoir, pour être meilleur encore, pour Maria et… il ne croit pas que Scieszka elle-même aimerait. Il tient à elle et voudrait lui faire plaisir, mais ne sait jamais de quelle façon.   
De nouveau il tait ses envies et se cache sous la peur de lui manquer de respect, de l’envahir avec un désir dont elle n’a sans doute que faire. Ils sont chacun de part et d’autre de Maria et se touchent rarement. Leur relation à tous les deux tient dans l’espace qu’ils se laissent l’un à l’autre, dans la joie qu’ils prennent à savoir Maria satisfaite avec eux deux et du plaisir chacun de leur côté. 

Il faut qu’un jour où ils se pressent tous les trois ensemble, Denny, dans le nœud des membres qu’ils forment, se « trompe » et caresse la « mauvaise » cuisse pour qu’enfin, Scieszka l’assure que oui, il peut tout à fait, et qu’elle aussi est curieuse de voir ce qu’elle ferait, cette main, juste un peu plus loin ?


	8. Café, crème, whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sérieux, le fun, la douceur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Irish Coffee  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** métaphore ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « whiskey »  
>  **Avertissements :** boisson alcoolisée, blablabla  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Drôle de cocktail qu’ils sont tous les trois. Parfois, ça leur rappelle ce breuvage du nord ouest, de ce coin avec des influences crétoennes et drachmiennes à la fois, là où ça cause avec des consonnes et ça écrit avec des voyelles imprononçables. Mélange apparemment improbable ? 

Du café, pour le sérieux, comme ils boivent tous pour tenir tout le long de sa garde, à la fois un peu d’amertume face à la dureté, et de la fierté. Maria surtout se retrouve dans cette attitude, mais les autres ne sont pas en reste.   
Du whisky, pour le fun quand tout est fini, qu’on peut souffler ; il paraît que c’est classe d’en boire, affirme Denny. (Lui-même n’aime pas trop ça pourtant ; c’est un goût acquis et il n’a pas l’entraînement d’un Roy Mustang.)  
Et de la crème pour la tendresse, à se retrouver ensemble ; le troisième ingrédient à travers passe le mélange des deux autres, un équilibre ajouté. Scieszka ne s’estime pas à ce point, mais elle est heureuse d’y être et d’avoir sa part dans le tout. 

L’un ou l’autre ne prête pas à sourciller, mais la somme se consomme en civil, évidemment, loin de la caserne.


	9. Comment faire ça à trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des trucs qui se font à deux, à réinventer quand on veut être trois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _It takes two to tango, and three to thrive_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** tension sexuelle  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « tango »  
>  **Notes :** j’ai l’impression de tourner en rond autour de ce thème ; pourquoi je n’arrive simplement pas à faire du porn avec eux ??  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Leur fameux tango horizontal n’a en fait jamais été un tango. À moins qu’on compte le musicien qui donne le rythme sur le côté comme absolument indispensable à l’équilibre du couple dansant… et encore. En prime, il est plus diagonal qu’horizontal. 

Maria ne peut pas faire l’amour avec Denny sans penser aussi à Scieszka. Puisqu’elle est toujours là, au moins dans sa tête, autant qu’elle soit physiquement présente et puisse mettre la main ici ou là au besoin.   
C’est Maria qui prend les décisions et les initiatives, d’autorité. Denny regrette un peu de ne pouvoir que se laisser faire et de ne pas pouvoir faire grand’ chose de lui-même, à sa guise, de prouver sa propre valeur. 

Cette frustration et une curiosité mutuelle le pousse à vouloir faire l’amour à Scieszka, pour voir. Et Scieskza, curieuse mais timide, à le laisser tout faire.   
L’idée semblait bonne sur le moment, mais le résultat est décevant. Ils ont l’impression de tromper Maria. Ça n’est franchement pas si formidable. Ce qu’il y a de bien dedans, c’est qu’il l’aime et qu’il a envie de partager du plaisir : pas la dominance qu’il peut exercer sur un corps consentant. La question n’était donc pas celle de la position mais bien des partenaires et de leur entente. 

Mais si l’entente est primordiale, ça n’est pas évident d’articuler trois désirs qui se recouvrent toujour partiellement mais rarement totalement. Quel que soit l’arrangement dont ils conviennent, ça laisse souvent des parties insatisfaites…

Devant les difficultés, la menace de l’échec, ils pourraient laisser tomber, chercher d’autres relations plus simples, plus normales ? Mais non, ils s’obstineront quand même. Tant pis s’il faut tordre les choses pour les faire marcher : ils s’aiment tous les trois, les uns les autres, et veulent que ça marche.  
Et puis, malgré les frustrations, qui font d’ailleurs augmenter le désir, il y a quelque chose d’unique et formidable dans leurs ébats. Le talent d’improvisation nécessaire pour avancer les motive. Alors pas question d’arrêter comme ça !


	10. De façon cavalière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Voire carrément à la hussarde !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cavalière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch x Maria Ross x Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Yankee »  
>  **Avertissements :** un peu de spanking et allusion à du gun fetish  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Ils font ça comme des cowboys, à se chevaucher tour à tour, de façon cavalière, voire un peu violente, parfois même à la hussarde. Dans le feu de l’action ils vont jusqu’à s’administrer quelques claques sur le derrière, de bon cœur. Ça ressemble souvent plus à du rodeo qu’à de l’amour tendre ; grimper aux rideaux entre eux on dirait presque une compétition.   
(Le premier qui atteint le septième a gagné… le droit d’attendre les autres !)  
Ils le font dans la joie la bonne humeur l’excitation, et parfois un peu trop. 

Scieszka, avec ses idées extérieures naïves, a l’impression que ce que Denny et Maria ne font pas avec son arme de service, qu’ils manient avec sérieux et restriction, ils le rattrapent ici, à pouvoir enfin lâcher la bride, tout contents de tirer des coups dans tous les sens. (Pas qu’elle s’en plaigne, d’ailleurs. Leur enthousiasme est contagieux.) Yeepee !


	11. Un truc qui tombe mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et d'ailleurs c'est toujours sur Denny que ça tombe, pauvre Denny !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un truc qui tombe mal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** lose  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « X-ray »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 303

Un de leurs jours de congés à trois se termine de façon brutale et Denny, se retrouvant à l’hôpital, est bien en peine pour expliquer aux médecins comment il est tombé, crac, sur son bras. Il se contente de dire, une mauvaise chute, et préfère ne donner aucun détail supplémentaire. Il ne dira sûrement pas qui l’accompagnait : sa supérieure et la secrétaire aux archives que tout le monde croit innocente doivent rester en dehors de tout ça.   
Leurs ébats à trois sont enthousiastes, un peu trop même, et dans le feu de l’action des mouvements violents en sens contraire l’ont accidentellement jeté hors du lit où ils manquaient un peu de place. Il s’est mal réceptionné et maintenant craint une fracture.

La radio n’en révèlera rien ; il a quand même le coude abîmé, avec un peu d’œdème et il va lui falloir garder l’articulation au repos quelque temps. Heureusement ça n’est pas son bras dominant et il a du monde qui prendra soin de lui. Même s’il est resté évasif, le personnel médical n’est pas dupe, il devine qu’il était accompagné quand l’accident s’est produit, et quelqu’un l’a escorté jusqu’ici pour qu’il ne reste pas tout seul avec sa blessure, sa douleur et ses craintes.   
N’empêche, la blessure de guerre n’est pas très glorieuse et il n’ira s’en vanter – ni s’en plaindre d’ailleurs – nulle part. 

Il devrait guérir vite et sans séquelle, dans les délais normaux accordés chaque année comme congés maladie autorisés, et sans l’immobiliser complètement d’ici là, donc sans que ça affecte son travail… mais ça risque en revanche d’affecter un peu sa vie personnelle. La douleur et le choc tendent à refroidir ses ardeurs. Il va donc laisser les filles un peu entre elles pendant un temps, et lui peut-être avec son autre main… ou peut-être même pas.


	12. De l'ethnologie ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa vie, la leur, et celle des autres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un peu d’ethnologie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Scieszka, Denny Brosch/Maria Ross  
>  **Genre :** léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Zulu »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Scieszka se dit souvent qu’elle vit un rêve, une belle histoire entre parenthèses, mais que c’est trop beau, trop fou pour être la réalité et qu’un jour prochain, elle tournera la page et se réveillera seule. 

Elle croit toujours que Denny et Maria sont parfaits l’un pour l’autre et zut pour ce qu’en disent les règlements de l’armée, que lui avoir ouvert leur couple était un acte très généreux mais limité dans le temps et que ça ne durera pas pour toujours. Ils seront heureux ensemble et elle retrouvera sa place : seule, avec les livres, à dévorer tout et n’importe quoi, du traité de mécanique automail à l’ouvrage d’ethnologie sur une peuplade tout au bout du monde, à l’extrême sud du continent là en-dessous du sien, dont les mœurs ne seront jamais les siennes et qu’elle ne visitera jamais, dont l’histoire et les coutumes lui sont racontées de manière biaisée par un explorateur qu’elle ne rencontrera jamais non plus, et qui pourrait tout aussi bien être totalement inventées pour amuser la galerie.   
Parfois, elle se demande, entre ce qu’elle lit et ce qu’elle vit, où est la limite, quelle est la différence entre la réalité et la fiction ?


	13. Un gros cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S’ils ne peuvent pas avoir la maison, Denny commence à rêver au moins de la voiture. "Vroum vroum !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et un gros cube…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Romeo » (+ Alpha)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Il y a beaucoup de choses qu’ils ne peuvent pas faire ouvertement. Vivre ensemble, même sous la couverte d’être colocataires. Se marier à trois, ou continuer à fréquenter le troisième s’ils se contentaient d’en marier deux. Même pour prendre des vacances, il est préférable qu’ils rusent et voyagent séparément. Ça commence à devenir pesant. Le besoin d’évasion se fait pressant. Mais rien que pour partir, c’est compliqué. 

Maria, Sous-Lieutenant Ross, a un grade suffisant pour réquisitionner une voiture de service si nécessaire, mais ne le fera pas pour des raisons personnelles non professionnelles. Denny n’en a pas les moyens, et par habitude prise dans sa jeunesse, a tendance à faire le plus possible de déplacement à vélo. Scieszka n’a même pas cette possibilité ; elle vit suffisamment près de la caserne pour faire le trajet à pieds, ou, maintenant qu’elle bénéficie d’une paie régulière et conséquente, si elle a besoin d’aller plus loin, elle peut se payer le luxe d’un véhicule de louage.   
Denny commence à rêver de plus, de mieux. D’une cylindrée qui serait personnelle. Avec un moteur puissant. Et des lignes élégantes.   
Il y a ce nouveau modèle au nom qui unit à la fois macho et romantique, qu’il aimerait tant conduire, pour son plaisir personnel déjà, et aussi pour promener ses amoureuses. (Et éventuellement faire des trucs sur la banquette arrière dans la campagne si elles sont d’accord. Ben quoi ?)

Il a déjà commencé à mettre des sous de côté, peu à peu, d’abord en espérant que ça serait pour acheter une maison ensemble pour quand où ils oseraient enfin le faire au grand jour, mais ils ont l’air partis pour faire durer le secret et les arrangements séparés, alors… alors, il se dit qu’il va peut-être se consoler avec ça ?

(Maria considère cette envie avec condescendance, « ah les mecs et la mécanique » ; Scieszka lui a ressorti ce qu’elle a lu dans le journal, comme quoi ça n’est pas le prénom du personnage de théâtre mais le nom de famille du constructeur, juste une coïncidence. Mais peu lui importe, à lui !)


	14. Uniformes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des gens en bleu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans le troupeau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch, Maria Ross, Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « uniform »  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

On dira ce qu’on voudra, l’habit bleu a son prestige. Pour qui vit ses journées, ses semaines, l’année entière dans une caserne entouré d’uniformes identiques, il perd rapidement son côté unique. Mais dès qu’on retrouve entouré de civils, les regards admiratifs qui se portent aussitôt dessus rappellent combien il impressionne.   
Il est rare de se retrouver cible de regards ouvertement hostiles. Même parmi des groupes aux sentiments mitigés envers l’Armée, on reconnaît tout de même qu’il est classe. 

Maria en tire satisfaction. Elle aime savoir que sa carrière va dans la bonne direction.  
Denny en tire une fierté personnelle. Il se sent flatté de faire partie de ça.  
Scieszka en revanche qui n’a pas vraiment choisi et s’est retrouvée enrôlée un peu par hasard, en est un peu gênée. Elle n’a toujours pas l’impression de faire grand’ chose de si particulier… et même si elle sait quelle tâche importante elle remplit pour les administrations gouvernementales et leurs archives, pour la mémoire et le fonctionnement du pays… le commun des gens ne peut pas le deviner ! Elle devrait être une employée de bureau ordinaire, fondue dans la masse.

« Et c’est ce que tu es pour tout le monde sauf nous. C’est juste que la masse en elle-même a sa réputation et que, en en faisant partie, tu la partages.  
\- Alors qu’ils ne savent pas si je le mérite ou non ?  
\- Heh, tant que c’est une bonne réputation, on ne va pas se plaindre.  
\- Et oui, tu la mérites ! »


	15. Toute une comédie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une vie à se dissimuler ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Faire semblant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "oscar"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Ces fichues règles explicites concernant les relations inter-unité et ces fichues lois tacites sur la norme des couples qui les empêchent de vivre leur histoire au grand jour ! Ils pourraient devenir des acteurs accomplis à force de se dissimuler. (Mais jamais de simuler en revanche, quand c'est juste eux trois, bien cachés ensemble.)  
Mais ils ne pousseront pas la comédie des sentiments jusqu'au mariage de raison. Ils ont bien pensé à saisir les possibilités qu'ils peuvent, mais de là à prétendre que c'est un véritable choix qui les rendra parfaitement heureux... non. Depuis qu'ils ont appris à se partager entre eux trois, même si chacun est prêt à encourager une union entre les deux autres s'il le faut et s'effacer, aucun n'accepterait vraiment d'en contracter une soi-même s'ils ne peuvent pas être sûrs et certains que ça arrange aussi le troisième et qu'il ne se sentira pas exclu, qu'il ne s'en servira pas de prétexte pour partir. Sinon ils arrêteront tout ! Les liens du mariage deviendraient alors un piège.   
Donc non. Ils ne passeront pas une vie dans le mensonge, ils veulent une réalité, pas une mise en scène.


	16. Où le fleuve se rétrécit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Là où le fleuve se rétrécit   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _Quebec_ » de façon très imagée, si j'en crois ce que Wiki dit du terme algonquin  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Évidemment tout ne peut pas être simple. _Là où le fleuve se rétrécit_ était autrefois une expression aimée pour désigner l’approche de l’orgasme. Maintenant…   
Ils se sont laissés porter par le flot sans trop réfléchir à où ça les emmenait. Les voilà pris dans les rapides et les remous de la vie. La crainte qu’elle finisse par les séparer, et brutalement, affleure. Tout ça pour se retrouver dans la vaste mer, chacun de son côté, avec seulement l’idée qu’il y a de nombreux poissons autour et qu’ils auront plus de chance à la prochaine pêche ? Ça non !  
Ils tiennent les uns aux autres. Ils veulent passer ce cap. Et si ça pouvait être le paysage autour d’eux qui change après ce passage étroit et dangereux, s’ils le traversent pour trouver ensuite une ville accueillante sur les berges de leur vie… 

Il est temps de finir de rêver. Maintenant que Scieszka a ses entrées au Parlement, qu’on murmure qu’avec le changement de gouvernement et la démilitarisation progressive, les choses pourraient effectivement changer dans l’armée si on se donne la peine de tenter de les bouger… ils pourraient bien contribuer à bâtir eux-mêmes, cette nouvelle vision de la vie !


	17. Porte parole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un micro à la main et de grandes idées plein la tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Porte-parole  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Scieszka, Denny Brosch/Maria Ross  
>  **Genre :** militant ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "mike"  
>  **Conitnuité :** doit un peu à _Conqueror of Shambala_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Pleine autant d'appréhension que de résolution, Scieszka est prête à prendre le micro en pleine assemblée et réclamer un changement de taille : la fin du délit de fraternisation et l'autorisation enfin donnée pour deux soldats servant au même corps de se fréquenter.  
(Elle apprécie de bénéficier déjà d'une avancée de taille : l'aide électronique du haut-parleur, que ça ne soit pas juste sa petite voix à elle pour tenter de se faire entendre devant tout le monde. Tenir son micro bien serré devant elle, comme une arme, lui donne une contenance. Elle porte l'uniforme bleu elle aussi mais c'est une toute autre forme d'héroïsme dont elle doit faire preuve aujourd'hui.)  
Elle se fait porte-parole et espère ouvrir des portes pour d'autres. 

Déterminée, elle argue que deux officiers qui demandent à s'épouser ont mûrement réfléchi leur décision : on ne s'engage pas dans une telle aventure, un tel contrat à la légère, eux encore moins  
que le reste de la population, qui ont déjà pesé leur engagement dans l'Armée.  
Et les couples intra-unité sont une réalité. Les personnels concernés ont passé déjà des années à défier le règlement en silence et à la regretter, sans que rien ne se voie. S'ils demandent à s'afficher aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'ils détestent le mensonge et aiment leur organisation. Ils ne demande qu'à régulariser leur situation. Et, s'ils ont su garder un comportement discret tout ce temps, en vrais professionnel, la seule entorse à leur comportement exemplaire étant ce pan tellement privé, il n'y a aucune raison que ça change une fois officialisé.  
Non, ils ne se rendront coupables d'aucune négligence, d'aucun favoritisme, puisqu'ils auront particulièrement conscience de la situation.  
Si l'Armée le leur refuse, ils seront toujours capables de continuer comme avant, mais avec quelle frustration ça sera, étant accusés de façon exagérée de trahir, et c'est là peut-être que viendra le danger. Non pas de leur amour ni l'un envers l'autre ni pour leur patrie, mais de la crainte d'un désamour de la part de leur patrie aimée, et du risque d'un désabusement envers sa justice. 

Elle propose donc de faciliter les unions, restant somme toute rares mais bel et bien existantes, de cesser de les nier et ne pas forcer les séparations.


	18. Chanceux !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denny estime qu'il a sacrément bien réussi sa vie, au moins amoureuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L'homme le plus chanceux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Victor »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

_Je suis quand même un putain de vainqueur_ , se dit parfois Denny après l’amour, quand il se vautre dans le contentement et la chaleur non pas d’un, mais de deux corps satisfaits à ses côtés. 

Quand ce petit jeu a commencé, que Scieszka, de Cupidon à lunettes tentant à toute force de le mettre avec Maria, s’est peu à peu immiscée entre eux deux, c’est vrai qu’il s’est un peu inquiété. Il y avait, évidemment, ces rumeurs qui couraient sur Maria. Comme quoi, elle n’était pas féminine pour deux sous, ambitieuse, forte, tout ce qu’on voudra, qu’elle en avait plus dans le pantalon que bien des hommes et que ça faisait apparemment d’elle une femme à femme. Denny avait pourtant vu, de ses yeux vu, la faiblesse de Maria face aux compliments d’un homme, et elle lui a suffisamment seriné d’une part que la différence entre qualités féminines et masculines est complètement artificielle, d’autre part qu’elles n’ont rien à voir non plus avec la sexualité, pour qu’il préfère ne pas s’abandonner comme ça aux idées reçues. Lui qui la voit de près, il aurait tendance à dire qu’elle aime les gens avec une personnalité qu’elle peut dominer, hommes ou femmes, et il serait ravi de s’y prêter. 

N’empêche, donc, quand Scieszka s’est ajoutée à leur équation, il a commencé à craindre que très vite, Maria la lui préfère et que très vite, elles n’aient plus besoin de lui. Que Scieszzka soit éperduement amoureuse de Maria, autant que lui l’était, pour lui ça coulait de source. À son sens, il était impossible de fréquenter Maria sans l’aimer. (Tant pis pour les jaloux qui ne sont pas d’accord.)  
Ça allait donc virer à la rivalité, et finir sur sa défaite ? Parce que, adorable comme elle était, Scieszka gagnerait facilement le cœur de Maria. S’il n’était pas déjà aussi fou amoureux de Maria, Denny se dit qu’il pourrait considérer Scieszka comme la petite amie idéale. Oh, et si elle aimait les hommes autant que les femmes, aussi…

Et voilà t’y pas que Scieszka, encore plus adorable Scieszka, insistait sur le fait qu’il soit l’homme idéal pour Maria. Et de les en convaincre tous les deux.   
Ça fait sans doute d’elle la maîtresse idéale. Et se sentir à ce point aimé de ces deux femmes formidables, et avoir le bonheur de les aimer aussi toutes les deux, c’est la victoire de sa vie.


	19. Pays lointain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un endroit exotique, loin de tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un pays de conte exotique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** et si…  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « India »  
>  **Continuité :** et un clin d’œil au manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Leurs vacances, leur bref séjour dans une autre vie qu’ils croyaient impossible, les laisse songeurs.  
Denny surtout y rêve encore et ne plaisante qu’à moitié quand il parle d’un pays lointain où les gens pourraient… Pas Xing – Maria ne dira pas une chose aussi stupide et définitive que « plutôt mourir » mais elle n’est pas loin de le penser – un autre, à peine moins loin, un peu plus au sud. 

Scieszka ressort des récits, imaginaires sans doute – mais pour elle tous les livres ont leur propre réalité – sur un endroit nommé Shangri La.   
On le décrit comme une terre exotique avec du soleil et des fleurs. Parce que c’est si loin d’ici personne ne les connaîtrait, et en plus c’est un endroit où un homme peut avoir plusieurs épouses, ça serait normal et même attendu là-bas ?

Denny s’excuse aussitôt : l’homme en question serait Maria, et il veut bien être sa princesse autant que Scieszka. Sauf que ça la vexe encore plus :  
\- Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’un homme, et est-ce que tu te prends pour une fille ?  
(Scieszka se demande quand même, ce que ça fait d’elle-même.)  
\- Bon d’accord c’était stupide, reconnaît Denny. N’en parlons plus…


	20. Jours ordinaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est trop compliqué de vivre ensemble, pour l'instant. Dormir tous ensemble reste limité à des circonstances exceptionnelles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les jours ordinaires et les à-côté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** logistique amoureuse ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG /K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « hotel »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Il n’a jamais été question, depuis le tout début de leur étrange affaire, d’aller cacher leurs amours dans un hôtel. Oh, l’idée a bien été suggérée par Denny, mais aussitôt refusée par Maria :  
C’était le meilleur moyen d’attirer l’attention par mégarde. Mieux valait ne rien changer à leurs habitudes et se cacher derrière une façade évidente. 

Ils se rencontrent donc chez Scieszka où il y a la place entre les piles de livres ou chez Maria où c’est plus petit ; pas chez Denny parce que le cher ange vit encore chez ses parents. Ils le font en plein jour, leurs jours de repos, ou en fin de journée après leur service.   
Ils s’accordent très rarement de rester toute la nuit au début.   
S’ils s’offrent une activité culturelle à trois, juste pour passer du temps ensemble, ils la prévoient de façon à reprendre leurs routes séparées ensuite, sans rien de plus. Si dès le départ ils ont prévu des ébats, ça leur permet de se laisser le temps de revenir sur terre et d’accepter de se quitter.   
Ils tiennent leur rôle, des amis qui se rendent visite, qui passent très occasionnellement une nuit ensemble quand il se fait bien tard ou que le temps est hostile. La situation ne prête pas beaucoup aux rumeurs. Lais s’ils commencent à découcher trop souvent, à aller traîner ailleurs, là…

Seulement, l’arrangement s’use. Ils ont beau essayer de faire semblant, aux yeux du monde, que rien n’a changé, le secret les change. Faire attention devient fatigant.  
Ils commencent à caresser l’idée de partir en vacances, loin de leur vie ordinaire. De reproduire exprès la situation accidentelle de Riesenburg où Denny et Maria avaient retrouvé Scieszka chez Winry. Sans invoquer la coïncidence, en voyage parfaitement organisé, là où personne ne les connaîtra. Ou s’ils croisent, par la vertu des coïncidences, ça pourra s’expliquer facilement comme, mais voyons, tout le monde sait qu’ils s’entendent bien tous les trois, que Denny est incapable de faire des avances à l’une ou à l’autre, et que Maria a assez d’autorité sur Denny et Scieszka pour les convaincre de passer leurs loisirs ensemble, pour à la fois assouplir et renforcer leurs relations professionnelle. Le travail d’équipe, appréciez vos collègues, tout ça…  
Ils se trouvent une petite station balnéaire pas trop touristique, juste assez pittoresque, un hotel correct. Ils font les choses dans les formes : demander une chambre avec des lits jumeaux pour ces dames et une deuxième simple pour leur ami, qui communiquent. Juste une semaine de vacances, ça a un goût d’impossible. 

Ils ne sont pas prêts à défier les normes, quand ils seront de retour dans leur vie habituelle, pour vivre vraiment ainsi au jour le jour et au su de tous. Après tout, la vie commune, la vraie vie et pas juste la couchette, ça demandera beaucoup d’arrangements et de concessions. Mais ce juste un peu, loin des regards, loin des obligations, pour l’instant c’est bien assez.


	21. Cachés dans les montagnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'était l'idée de Winry, de venir passer quelques jours à Rush Valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cachés dans les montagnes lointaines  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka, Paninya/Winry  
>  **Genre :** je me fais plaisir !  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « sierra »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 1er anime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Ils ne voyageront jamais jusqu’à Xing ni Shangri-La. Ils retourneront probablement à Riesenburg un jour ou l’autre. Winry, avec qui Scieszka échange de temps à autre des lettres, lui suggère de venir la visiter à Rush Valley où elle est repartie en formation. Denny et Maria ne portent aucun intérêt aux automails, mais les paysages pourraient leur plaire. Les montagnes alentour sont réellement impressionnantes et valent le coup d’œil. 

Ils y échangent des souvenirs et de nouvelles des uns et des autres qui ne passaient pas dans leur correspondance habituelle, et font la connaissance de sa nouvelle amie. En un regard, cette petite Paninya devine ce qu’ils cachent tous les trois. Des amis, hein ?  
Elle souffle qu’elle pensait que c’était le cas entre Winry et les deux frères Elric et qu’elle est bien contente de s’être trompée là-dessus. À moins que ça soit seulement les frangins qui aient commis une erreur, ce qui est bien dommage pour eux et tant mieux pour elle. Winry, toute rouge, préfère ne pas relever. 

Elle décrète ensuite que Denny et Maria sont trop vieux pour elle mais que Scieszka lui paraît chouette comme tout et que dans d’autres circonstances, peut-être qu’avec qu’elle est Winry…  
C’est au tour de Scieszka de rougir furieusement et rappeler qu’elle et Winry sont amies, rien de plus rien de moins, sans aucun sous-entendu.  
Mais ainsi, elle confirme maladroitement les sous-entendus que Paninya a vu entre elle, Denny et Maria. Ça fait beaucoup de monde heureux, conclut-elle joyeusement !


	22. Drôle de sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des creux, des bosses, des petites balles, de l'inventivité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des trous des p’tits trous  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch x Maria Ross x Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** pas de très bon goût ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Golf »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 202

Maintenant que Scieszka a ses entrées au Parlement et fréquente les généraux étoilés, Denny s’amuse de l’idée qu’elle pourrait partager leurs loisirs. Mais pourquoi donc, rétorque-t-elle ? Ceux qu’elle découvre avec Maria et lui sont tellement plus enrichissants !

En fait de partie sur le green et de 18 trous, allez, ils s’en font 9 pour commencer, sans jamais négliger la moquette. Leurs ébats sont un éternel parcours débutant avec tous ses commencements ambitieux, maladroits, et étrangement festif. Un peu comme si être là à trois au lieu de deux amenait des ornements supplémentaires à leur lit. Et toutes ces possibilités ! Si Maria et Scieszka étaient d’accord pour réaliser tous les fantasmes d’adolescent de Denny… Elles le sont pour certains, pas pour d’autres.   
Ils y a toujours des obstacles à contourner, des acrobaties à tenter. Il faut juste penser différement et oser ! 

Et depuis que se pose la question de faire ou pas des enfants avec l’une et pas l’autre, ils ne vont pas réduire, voire carrément tout arrêter au nom des risques et des chances. Au contraire, ils s’attèlent à trouver d’autres moyens encore, à varier les plaisirs, à tester de nouvelles caresses, de nouveaux endroits où se glisser…


	23. Ce qu'on peut montrer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, les événements sociaux auxquels ils sont sommés de participer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Aux yeux de la société  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « foxtrot »  
>  **Notes :** fouuutrebouc, cette série est en train de se faire hacker par du Denny/Scieszka imprévu  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500~

Aux événements sociaux où on s’attend que le Sous-Lieutenant Ross et le Sergent Denny Brosch fassent acte de présence en grand uniforme de cérémonie, ils ne peuvent pas aller main dans la main. Et il serait encore regardé de travers, pour sa carrière, que Maria y invite Scieszka.  
Elles se considèrent mutuellement comme un délicieux secret, et leur amour, à deux ou à trois, ne regarde personne d’autre. Qu’un geste d’affection leur échappe en public et les gens autour le mettront sur une belle amitié et un manque de retenue de la part d’une petite employée de bureau, pas bien familière avec les rangs des vrais soldats, mais excusable.

Denny a renoncé depuis des années à parader avec Maria comme escorte sociale et c’est avec plaisir qu’il invite désormais Scieszka. Ben quoi ? Elle est mignonne, tout le monde sait qu’ils sont amis, et tant pis s’ils sont tous les deux maladroits. Personne ne les prend au sérieux de toute façon : ça leur laisse les coudées plus franches. Et l’on a l’indulgence de les trouver adorables, leur gaucherie apparaissant comme un charme un peu puéril supplémentaire. 

Plus tard dans la soirée, pendant les danses lentes, les valses où les couples s’enlacent, il la rendra à Maria et elles pourront discuter, penchées l’une toute près de l’autre pour se faire entendre l’une de l’autre par-dessus la musique, sans pour autant que des oreilles indiscrètes s’en mêlent. Après une longue soirée où il remplit son rôle de l’accaparer, leur retrouvailles seront d’autant plus agréables.  
Denny imagine qu’il se retrouvera près du buffet, avec les copains autour de lui pour savoir s’il ne compte pas emballer la petite Scieszka, alors ? Et il recommencera à protester, à rappeler qu’elle est juste une amie, ni plus ni moins. Et c’est vrai, il l’aime bien. Et puis, ça n’est pas à lui de dire aux autres qu’elle ne swingue pas de son côté. Même si ça la protègerait des avances des autres elle n’a pas forcément envie qu’on le sache et ça serait trahir aussi Maria parce que ces fameux autres sauteraient aux conclusions. Silence, donc. 

En attendant, il s’accorde les danses rapides, avec peu de contact : c’est bien pour s’amuser et prouver que finalement, ils ne sont pas si empotés que ça, l’un ni l’autre. En tout cas, un faux mouvement ou un pas de travers de l’un ou l’autre ne mettra pas son partenaire au tapis.  
Et ils en profient pour en apprendre beaucoup l’un sur l’autre, sur leur manière de bouger en rythme, sur leurs possibilités de s’accorder.  
Justement, on donne un foxtrot : encore assez rythmé pour que Denny invite Scieszka à continuer encore un peu, une danse de plus mais juste celle là. Ils commencent à fatiguer et la danse se fait plus sensuelle. La valse suivra immédiatement et il sera temps de retrouver chacun leur place, de se remercier mutuellement pour la délicieuse soirée passée en cette compagnie. Pas un mot en public sur la compagnie _après_ les soirées. 

Mais quand même, Denny se demande combien de temps ils feront encore illusion…


	24. Saison d’attente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pluie entre l'automne et l'hiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une saison d’attente désagréable  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « november »  
>  **Note :** très générique – je crois que je n’aime simplement pas l’idée de _novembre_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Novembre est un mois affreux dans ce pays. Un mois d’attente, coincé entre l’automne qui meurt et l’hiver qui ne vient pas encore, un mois sous les vents froids et les pluies battante, de découragement plutôt que d’espérance.  
Au lieu de se serrer tous ensemble, de se réconforter mutuellement et de faire front commun, les amoureux, gagnés par la frilosité, rechignent à s’engager. La cendre recouvre la braise des premières passions, et les questionnements qui essaient de la raviver font plus de mal que de bien. Prennent-ils la bonne décision, sont-ils certains de ne pas commettre une erreur…  
Vienne l’hiver et la neige qui met le monde et les cœurs au repos, ils s’apaiseront. Revienne le printemps et la vie nouvelle, toutes les certitudes dont ils ont besoin seront là. Novembre ne sera plus que le souvenir des épreuves surmontées, et sans crainte de les voir se reproduire l’année suivante.


	25. Ménage à trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quel est le nombre idéal ; deux, trois quatre ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tant pis si leur ménage n’est pas conventionnel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch x Maria Ross x Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** d’amour à drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « avec un de plus » pour 7_couples   
> **Continuité :** post 1ère série  
>  **Avertissements :** ménage à trois, grossesse non planifiée, mention d’avortement  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1300

Denny, Maria et Scieszka se sont construit une vie à trois, un peu étrange.   
Depuis longtemps Denny rêvait de Maria ; depuis qu’elle les connaît Scieszka rêve de Maria, et plus encore, de Maria avec Denny. Maria attire si facilement le regard… Scieszka comprend si bien que Denny n’ait d’yeux que pour elle, et elle… à la fois elle lui plaît personnellement, et elle les considère comme un couple idéal qu’elle ne veut pas briser.   
Quand il l’apprend, Denny s’en sent flatté. Maria en est plus gênée. Ça n’est pas qu’elle ne veut pas, mais son sens des responsabilités rend les choses impossibles. Elle affirme ne pas pouvoir ; il y a des règles à respecter… Ces règles sont plus souples pour Scieszka, mais ça ne suffit pas non plus. Cette facilité là ne satisfait aucun d’eux.  
Plus encore que le règlement militaire, ce dont ils rêvent maintenant tous ensemble défie les convenances sociales.   
Scieszka s’est immiscée entre Denny et Maria, petit à petit. D’abord, un peu comme un animal familier, qui les observe gentiment. Ensuite, comme un jouet qu’ils se sentent coupables d’utiliser. Mais finalement, le plaisir et la joie l’emportent sur le reste.   
Scieszka prend sa place entre eux. 

Au début, ça donne bien quelques angoisses à Denny. La performance à accomplir, au lieu de le gonfler d’importance, lui semble un peu trop grande. Lui que ses camarades traitent comme un loser incapable de plaire déjà à une seule femme, il aurait à réaliser le grand fantasme d’en avoir deux ? Deux femmes à satisfaire au lieu d’une ? Une deuxième femme qui juge le plaisir qu’il donne à une première ? Il censure les mots cochons qui lui viennent à l’esprit pour désigner l’acte technique et les problèmes logistiques à remplir. Et plus tard, nouvelles angoisses… deux cœurs qui battraient pour lui ?  
Car ça n’est pas que du sexe pour s’amuser. C’est bien plus profond. C’est très sérieux. À force de la fréquenter, à se confier mutuellement leurs envies et leurs craintes concernant leur belle Maria, Denny se prend d’affection pour Scieszka, et c’est mutuel.   
Denny et Maria savent qu’ils n’auraient pas pu former leur couple sans son aide. Maintenant, ils ne s’imaginent plus continuer sans elle. Juste eux deux ? Impossible. Ça n’a jamais fonctionné avant ; c’est depuis qu’ils sont trois… qu’ils sont. Ils resteront donc trois.

*

C’était compter sans un accident de parcours qui laisse Maria catastrophée. Pas question de se retrouver à quatre !  
Encore, ça serait tombé sur Scieszka… ils pourraient s’arranger. Mais elle, elle ne peut pas. Sa carrière le lui interdit. Ou alors si elle s’obstine dans cette voie c’est sa carrière qu’elle plombe. Il lui faut impérativement choisir, l’un ou l’autre. Les deux sont inconciliables. Et il faut choisir vite.

Denny s’en trouve tout penaud. Considérant que l’accident est de sa faute, la honte de la situation dans laquelle il a mis Maria le ronge. Pourtant il n’était pas seul, ils étaient… trois pour faire ça. Le pire, oh, c’est qu’il voudrait pourtant bien, être tout fier de devenir papa ! mais voilà… pas si ça fait tant de mal à Maria. Et si ça les oblige aussi à choisir et faire partir Scieszka… Ah non ! Si bébé il devait y avoir, alors au contraire elle ne devrait pas les laisser mais au contraire être encore plus présente pour les aider ?  
Scieszka est toute perdue. Pour elle, ça devrait être source de joie. Bon, elle ne se voit pas trop tata, mais elle est sûre que ça s’apprend. Ils auront le temps pour ça. Le bébé de Maria, bien sûr qu’elle va l’aimer et s’en occuper, jouer la nounou avec assez de ravissement pour couvrir toutes ses inquiétudes. Mais ça n’est pas ça le problème…  
Oui, Maria serait tout à fait d’accord pour que Denny et Scieszka soient parents, mais pas d’avoir à porter d’enfant à terme pour ça. 

« Tu devrais l’épouser elle, suggère-t-elle à Denny. Et fonder une vraie famille. Ça vous irait bien.  
\- Mais pas sans toi ! »

Ça n’est pas parce qu’il n’est pas conventionnel que leur couple n’est pas vrai. Que la famille qu’ils pourraient fonder serait anormale.   
Pourtant… Un de plus, dans ce cas, ça semble être un de trop. Et ça risque de les forcer à devenir un de moins.   
Maria, consciente des difficultés qu’elle crée, et des difficultés dans lesquelles les deux êtres qu’elle aime pourtant si fort la mettent sans bien s’en rendre compte, est prête à s’éloigner, à sacrifier sa part de leur relation pour préserver ce qui restera des leurs.   
Qu’elle prenne ses distances, que du deux plus une de départ, elles échangent leurs rôles dans la configuration…  
Mais Scieszka et Denny refusent pourtant de la voir s’éloigner, de la voir se punir… les punir ? et les quitter comme ça. 

Ce genre de situation est déjà bien difficile à deux, évidemment ça multiplie les conséquences à trois ; les sentiments à prendre en compte, les discussions à avoir, les décisions à prendre… mais arrivé au bout des explications, ça double aussi le soutien apporté quand Maria arrête la décision ô combien lourde de supprimer ce germe de possible et arrive à la faire comprendre et accepter de Denny comme de Scieszka.  
Ça sera garder une liberté immédiate, mais également future, et se donner une autre possibilité pour plus tard. Qu’une autre fois ça soit délibéré, à un moment choisi, bien réfléchi. 

L’idée est plantée et ne demande plus qu’à refleurir. Dans un an peut-être, ou deux, selon l’avancée des carrières de Denny surtout et de Maria aussi, et du renouveau du Parlement pour Scieszka, avec peut-être un mariage à la clé finalement…  
Le seul regret, ça sera pour Scieszka de ne pas porter l’enfant de Maria.   
S’il y avait eu un moyen immédiat, si un docteur pouvait opérer, prélever l’enfant du ventre de Maria pour l’installer dans celui de Scieszka, tous les trois auraient considéré cette solution là comme la meilleure possible, et tant pis si ça n’était pas le moment idéal. Hélas, la médecine n’en est pas capable. 

Le jour où ils se décideront, techniquement, Scieszka aura l’enfant de Denny mais pas celui de Maria. Tous trois le considèreront pourtant toujours un peu comme tel, tant pis pour la biologie et la société à la fois. Si l’important n’est pas tant le nombre et le sexe des parents, mais l’amour qu’ils se portent mutuellement et qu’ils portent à leur futur enfant et la stabilité de leur foyer, quelle importance, finalement, s’ils sont trois plutôt que deux ?  
Quant à la stabilité… la crise qu’ils viennent de traverser n’est pas liée au fait qu’ils soient trois. Ce genre d’accident arrive fréquemment dans les couples réguliers avec un seul homme et une seule femme. Et si ni cette épreuve ni le temps qu’ils se donnent pour penser à un projet familial ne les séparent, ils repartent confiants : ils ont leurs chances de réussir.


	26. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denny se verrait bien papa. Scieszka ne se pose pas la question. Maria a plus de réticences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Être parents ..?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** familial ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « papa »  
>  **Notes :** à placer plutôt dans l’univers du 1er anime, mais reprend des éléments donnés par le manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 5 x 100

Le papa de Denny a été sodat avant lui. Engagé volontaire lors d’une guerre précédent. Fait caporal en cours de route. S’est retiré à l’armistice, n’a pas repris de service avec la suivante. Fier de son fiston qui a décidé de faire carrière. Sa maman espère fort qu’il n’éclatera pas une nouvelle guerre qui mette son grand garçon en danger. 

Denny sait qu’un jour, il voudra se marier et fonder une famille comme ses parents avant eux. Avoir plusieurs enfants. Avec deux femmes dans sa vie complique un peu les choses : à laquelle des deux doit-il demander ?

*

Le père de Maria est dans la finance et s’il a été surpris du choix de sa fille, il ne le désapprouve pas. Puisqu’elle s’en tire avec brio, s’élève dans la hiérarchie semble heureuse de sa position actuelle, c’est qu’elle a fait le bon. Il laisse à sa femme le soin de s’inquiéter des répercussions sur sa vie personnelle.

Pendant des Maria n’a pas tenu plus que ça à reproduire ce schéma familial. Elle laisse cela à d’autre. Il faudra des années de vie domestique avec Denny et Scieszka pour réveiller son horloge biologique et elle en sera la première surprise.

*

Scieszka n’a pas de père connu et ne s’en porte pas plus mal. Elle a une mère qui l’aime et qu’elle respecte profondément. Si à l’adolescence elle n’a pas su s’empêcher de se questionner sur ses origines, elle a fini par laisser tomber. Sa maman l’a bien élevée, sans avoir besoin d’un homme, et quand, en vieillissant, elle tombe malade, Scieszka admet sans état d’âme que c’est désormais son tour de prendre soin d’elle comme si elles inversaient leurs rôles de parent et d’enfant.

Du vivant de sa mère, jamais elle n’a pris le temps de penser à son propre avenir.

*

Entre eux trois, c’est sans doute Denny qui a le plus envie de fonder cette famille et d’avoir ces enfants, mais il ne se sent pas le droit de demander ça de Maria et Scieszka. Maria refuse de s’y prêter. Elle ne compte pas être mère de famille. Mais elle ferait un bon père, imagine Denny.  
Quant à Scieszka ça serait injuste de l’utiliser ainsi, quand c’est d’abord Maria qu’elle aime, puis l’idée de Maria avec Denny.  
Il suppose que l’idéal serait que Maria et Scieszka aient un enfant ensemble et qu’il l’adopte, mais la médecine ne le permet pas…

*

Et puis, dès qu’il est question de parents et plus exactement de papa, puisque Denny se sent plus investi dedans que Scieszka ou Maria, avant même de se référer à leurs familles respectives ils ne peuvent pas s’empêcher de penser… à Maes Hughes.  
Tous autant qu’ils sont, ils appréciaient Hughes et déplorent sa mort. Tout le monde sait qu’il était un vaillant soldat, un époux dévoué et un père aimant. Pourtant… si aimant qu’il ait été – peut-être justement à cause de ça – ils préfèreraient ne pas le prendre comme modèle. Quand même. Il y a des limites à respecter ! 


	27. Au kilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des trucs qui se pèsent et d’autres pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un paquet d’amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** domestique agrandi  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « kilo »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** commence à faire pas mal de temps dans ma série, ça  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Certains prétendent que la vie mariée c’est un kilo de plus par an pour l’homme. Ça suppose qu’il soit marié avec une femme et ne dit pas ce qui lui arriverait marié avec un autre homme, ou marié avec deux femmes, ou pour deux femmes mariées entre elles…

La vie commune de Denny, Maria et Scieszka forme un cas un peu spécial. Paradoxe peut-être, depuis qu’ils ont officialisé autant que faire se pouvait leur ménage, Denny a plutôt perdu un peu de poids, sans doute sous l’effet du stress et de l’exercice supplémentaire qu’il prend avec son épouse et leur maîtresse. Maria reste stable. Et Scieszka…  
Scieszka guette le moment où une prise de poids deviendra mesurable autrement que sur la balance ou à la palpation qui sait ce qu’elle cherche, où elle deviendra visible à l’œil nu, pour ses mari et femme, pas juste elle seule ou son docteur. Elle craint un peu le regard des autres, des extérieurs, quand ils s’en apercevront : ça promet de peser lourd sur sa personne et sur sa vie.   
Elle a encore quelque mois pour apprendre à les ignorer et assumer choix. 

Tous les trois ensemble ont soigneusement pesé le pour et le contre entre son futur statut apparent de mère célibataire aux yeux de la société et le soutien que Denny et Maria vont lui apporter tout du long, à braver le qu’en-dira-t-on. Ils se sentent enfin prêts à tenter l’aventure.   
Et elle attend avec espoir son petit paquet de bonheur…


	28. Une famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un prénom pour la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bienvenue dans la famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross/Scieszka + un OC  
>  **Genre :** famille  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Charlie »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** après tout le reste  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Denny jusqu’à il n’y a pas si longtemps s’est souvent fait traiter de charlot ; pour de vrai par des détracteurs cruels, pour plaisanter par des copains un peu vaches. He ben, décide-t-il aujourd’hui en contemplant sa vie, il a plutôt bien réussi finalement. Ça fait un bout de temps que le qualificatif ne se fait plus entendre, d’ailleurs. Même si ses plus belles réussites personnelles sont encore tenues aussi secrètes que possible, il a gagné en confiance, en assurance, en bonheur, et ça se voit. 

Il souhaite à son fils nouveau-né de ne jamais mériter un tel surnom. Avant tout, dit-on, le prénom donné est important ; il influe sur la manière dont les autres voient la personne et dont l’enfant se construit.   
Lui, Maria et Scieszka cherchent un prénom tout simple qui plaira à tous les trois : mère, commère et père, et qui ira avec le nom de famille de Scieszka d’abord, et avec Brosch et Ross aussi, si l’état civil de l’un d’eux quatre devait un jour changer. Quelque chose qui ne fasse ni bouseux, ni trop prétentieux non plus. 

…et maintenant qu’ils y pensent, à ce mot à éviter… À y réfléchir, ils ont tous connu au moins un type qui s’appelait comme ça, et souvent c’était plutôt un brave type qu’un connard, d’ailleurs. Pourtant, le nom prononcé n’évoque pas automatiquement de souvenir de la personne en question, chez aucun d’eux. Il leur faut fouiller pour s’en souvenir et associer les deux idées. Ça en fait son propre nom, trop de bagage derrière à porter. Paradoxalement, malgré leur homonymie, le prénom n’a rien à voir avec le surnom. Et il sonne bien.   
La concertation est rapide, le consensus facile. Ils le récupèrent donc : adopté, Charlie. Bienvenue dans ta famille, un peu bizarre mais aimante.


End file.
